This invention relates to automated telephone call processing systems and more particularly, to a system and method of updating a call list that is being utilized in an outgoing telephone call campaign.
Since the 1980""s, telephone call centers have employed automated systems to increase call center efficiency. For example, automatic call distribution (ACD) systems were developed to handle inbound calls more efficiently and to replace banks of multi-button telephony sets and randomly-handled calls. As call volumes increased, voice response units (VRU) were developed to enable customers using touch-tone telephones to directly interact a call center""s host computer. In addition, predictive dialers were developed to automate outbound calling functions. Predictive dialers increased productivity by more than three hundred percent over manual dialing operations by automatically screening out all xe2x80x9cno answersxe2x80x9d, busy signals, and answering machines, and only presented call center agents with live voices.
Despite the rapid advances in such call center technologies, the breakdown of call center operating costs remains relatively constant, wherein personal expenses remain the largest cost center element, accounting for up to half of a call center""s operating costs. Accordingly, most call center technologies have involved solutions that make the best use of human resources. A graphical depiction of a typical call center cost breakdown is shown in FIG. 1.
However, as can be seen in FIG. 1, the second largest operating cost comprises telecommunications expenses, such as line costs. These costs typically average between thirty and forty percent of a typical call center""s operating costs. However, to date, this significant cost item has received little attention from a call center technology standpoint.
Since an outbound call campaign, by its very nature, involves significant telephone line costs, systems and methods are needed to eliminate unnecessary calls thereby cutting costs. In addition, by eliminating unnecessary calls, such systems and methods will have a corresponding reduction in labor costs associated with unnecessary calls.
The disclosed invention eliminates unnecessary telephone line costs and the possibility of alienating potential customers by providing a system and method of updating a call list on a predetermined, periodic basis while a call list is being processed.
In accordance with the present invention, a call list update processing system and method is provided. The call list update processing system is incorporated into a predictive dialing system, which includes a call list controller that is responsive to a source of call records for establishing and storing at least one call list. Each call record includes at least one telephone number to be called. The predictive dialing system also includes a predictive dialer, which is responsive to the call list controller, for dialing the telephone numbers included in each call record in the call list.
The call list update processing system is used to update a call list on a periodic basis. The call list update processing system includes a call list update processor, which itself includes at least a call list update file and a comparator. The call list update file is where call record update data, which is received periodically from the source of call records, is stored. The comparator compares the call record update data stored in the call list update file with call record data stored in the call records maintained by the call list controller. The call list update processor then updates the call list to reflect the call record update data.
In another embodiment of the invention, the call list update processor also includes a host update file in which call record update data received by a call center agent during a predictive dialer-initiated telephone call is stored. The call record update data stored in the host update file can be transmitted by the call list update processing system whenever communications are established with the host processor.
In the preferred embodiment, downloads and uploads of call record update data are performed when the predictive dialing system in inactive, such as during the nighttime hours.